Party Crashers
by missfionajanee
Summary: What if it wasn't Bill and Fleur's wedding the Death Eaters cashed? What if it was George and Sophie's? George X OC


**Hello all! This story is for the Was That You? Competition and The Marriage Challenge. Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

Fred, George, and Sophie knew each other since they were only eleven years old. The three were inseparable and all very close. Especially Sophia and George. They were always sitting especially close to each other, giggling at each others jokes, and blushing at the others compliments. In their sixth year, George brought Sophie to the Yule Ball. And a year after they graduated Hogwarts, he got down on one knee and proposed to her.

Now it was the day of their wedding. There was a huge tent being set up in the Weasley's back yard. George stood in the kitchen, continuously fixing his tie as he starred out the window at the tent. He was getting _married_ for Merlin's sake. He didn't know if he could do it. Of course he loved Sophie. He loved her with all his heart. But could he really stand in front of all those people?

George yelped as he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder. "Woah there, mate, you okay?" Fred asked him with a grin on his face. "I've never seen you so jumpy."

Undoing his tie completely, George turned to his twin. "I can't do this." he said simply. Fred's facial expression fell from a wide grin to an all out frown.

"What do you mean you can't do this?" he asked him. "I thought you loved her."

"Of course I love her, Fred." He said, leaning on the counter and putting his head in his hands. "I love her more than I love myself."

Fred sighed and leaned on the counter next to him. Why did everything have to be difficult? "So then what's the problem?"

"I can't go in front of all those people." He said, looking out the window. "I might just faint."

Fred began to laugh, covering his mouth as he earned a glare from his brother. "That's what you're worried about?" he asked, "George, you're an idiot."

"Shut up."

"Really, you are!" he said, "You think all those people are going to matter once she walks in that tent? They wont. She's the only one you'll be thinking about, looking at, and worried about. Okay?"

George opened his mouth to respond when Ginny and Hermione came down the stairs, both with wide smiles on their faces. "She's ready." Ginny said

Taking a shaky breath, George made his way out to the now set up tent and prepared himself to be wed. It was the most adult thing he'd done in his whole life. And as he stood at the alter, waiting for his fiance to walk in, all he wanted to do was run in the side and hide from the crowd in her arms. But then the tent entrance opened.

There she was.

Sophie was wearing a white mermaid style wedding dress. Her blonde hair had been curled and pulled up into a perfect bun. Her make up was done natural, being as she was never one for cosmetics. Her grey eyes sparkled at him as she walked down the aisle. She looked so grown up. So beautiful. So perfect.

And she was all his.

The party was going wonderful. That is until the Death Eaters came. The couple had been separated when chaos erupted through the party. George cried out for his now wife, hearing her screams in the distance. A single Death Eater had her arm tightly gripped in his hand as he held a wand up to her neck. At the sight of this, George's stomach dropped. He ran over as fast as he could, his legs trying o keep up with him. Seeing him running over, Sophie panicked.

"George, no!" she screamed

The Death Eater whipped around and cast a spell on George, knocking him back. Scrambling back up to his feet, he pulled out his wand and yelled, "Stupdify!"

The Death Eater fell to the ground, releasing Sophie from his grip. The couple ran for each other, arms extended. George pulled Sophia into his arms and kissed her head before dragging her inside the house. "Stay here." he told her. "I can't let anything happen to you." he said.

"No, I'm going out there." she insisted.

George took her hands in his. "Sophie, if something happens to you, I'll never forgive myself."

"And neither will I if something happens to you." she said. "We'll fight together."


End file.
